Another Chance at Love
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Sequel to It's Never Too Late. Follow N & M journey at their second chance at love and to a happy ending.
1. Prologue: His Little Family

**Prologue: His Little Family**

He stuck the metal key into the keyhole, turning the latched with a click, he turned the handle. Pushing open the door, he made his way through the doorway entering inside the dark entry hallway. Tossing his things down on to the center console table he turned and locked the door behind him. Making his way down the long gallery hallway, he passed living room and formal dining room, before he entered the kitchen. With a flick of his finger, the lights turned on, bright can lights strategically placed around the kitchen lit up.

His eyes glazed around the silent room, before his eyes landed on the white note taped against the stainless steel refrigerator door.

Babe,

There is some leftover in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave for two minutes. Can you please unload the dishwasher when you are done. Remember we need to go to Dr. Carlton's tomorrow at noon. And we need to drop off Cody and Ryan off at Em and Joe's before we leave.

xo M

p.s. I already fed Muffin's.

Tugging open the steel door, his eye landed on the plate covered food, the cling wrap covering the New York strip of steak and some roasted potatoes and vegetables. Grinning to himself, he grabbed the plate out of the microwave, closing the refrigerator door behind him and placed the plate into the microwave. Pressing 2 minutes, he waited as the food reheated. His eyes fell to the counter, where the pile of mail was neatly stacked. Flipping through them quickly, he placed them down just as the food finished heating. The wonderful aroma of his favorite meal, filled the air. With careful hands, he handled the plate with caution, bringing it over to the center island and set it down. He maneuvered around the room, digging through the drawers for a fork, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before he pulled out the stool set next to the island.

He finished his late dinner quickly, just before the clock struck midnight. With fast hands he unloaded the dishwasher placing the plates and utensils back into their spot in the kitchen. Checking around the empty kitchen, he pushed in his stool before he made his way over to the light switch flicking it off, before he enabled the alarm, taking the back way up the stairs. Reaching the second story landing, he slowly headed down the narrow hallway, until he reached the cherry oak door on the right. A small crack allowed the faint glow of light to filter through the room, as he pushed the door open.

Padding across the hardwood floor quietly, he made his way into the room. The faint glow of the bedside lamp lit the room, with a dim amount a light before the bed came into view. Immediately his eyes landed onto the three figures fast asleep on the bed, sheets rumples along with the covers tangled in legs. His heart swelled.

There laid the love of his life, her long flowing curls, sprawled across the down pillow, her eyes closed. He could see faint movement of her eyes fluttering, as she was lost to another world of infinite possibilities. Her long tone arms, splayed across the down comforter, a single hand placed across her protruding stomach. Beside her two matching heads of chocolate brown curls, both little boys were fast asleep next to their mothers, thumbs resting in their mouths as they slept the night away. The light of his life, his pride and joy.

There fast asleep in the king size bed of his New York townhouse, was his little family, that he could call his own. Grinning, he quickly allowed his clothes to disperse around the room, leaving him only in his boxer, he walked around to the edge of the bed. Scooting into the bed beside his son, he shut off the lights, as he laid his head back against the down pillow. He could hear the sound of their soft hollow breath, with each breath they took. He lost himself in the sound that soothe him into a dream state. There he followed his little family, into another land, and dreamt the night away.

* * *

A/N: It's finally here, the sequel to_ **It's Never Too Late**_ the final part in the Trilogy. :) Hopefully that perked your interest, this story isn't exactly drama filled, in fact its a short multichapter filled with fluff. Just cause we all need a little more fluff. Hopefully this story will be as popular as the ones before it. Reviews on your thoughts! And you can always leave comments on what you want to see.

On another note: THE GREATEST NILEY CHALLENGE: JOURNEY THROUGH THE AGES! thats right the greatest Niley challenge will be happening on my Joint site with Michelle. Link in the profile page. So subscribe to the story, because I'm talking the best of the best NILEY WRITERS! Practice round polls open tonight at 11PM EST. so please help me out by going there and reading the entries and voting. You wont be disappointed because the stories are great!


	2. Ch 1: The World Was at Her Feet

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so I hope you will be please. It's pretty fluffy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The World Was at Her Feet**

The shrill sounds of giggles filled his thoughts as the vivid images of miles and miles of sands disappeared. He could hear the voices clearer, his eyes fluttering open, the bright sunlight immediately glaring against his eyes. Taking in the soft sages color walls, his eyes drifted onto the two little figures sitting at the foot of the bed, legs criss crossed applesauce, their eyes locked on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The volume was low, yet the two little boys attention was fixated on the moving screen, flashes of a yellow sponge appeared on the screen, laughter spilling out of the lips of the two boys.

Curls messy, eyes wide with fascination they watched in delight. Nick grinned to himself as he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. A gust of cool air hit against his bare chest, caused him to shiver just as Miley watched into the room. Her thin arm resting on her hip, a white tank top covering her protruding stomach, and a pair of flannel pajama pants hung low on her hips. Long tendrils of curls was pull up and swept back away from her face in a messy bun.

"What do you think you boys are doing? I thought I said not to wake Daddy up." Miley reprimanded.

Two matching heads swivel to meet their mother's gaze with a guilty look before they turn their eyes landing on Nick. Before Nick could react the boys sprung forward, hands thrust out before latching onto their father.

"Daddy! You're up!"

Nick grinned, as his arms enveloped the two little boys. He glazed up and met the eyes of his wife, her bright blue eyes wide a light layer of tears slowly filling to the brim as she watched the heartwarming scene unraveling before her eyes. She couldn't decide whether it was the comfort of watching the love of her life holding her two little boys, or the excessive amount of hormones released in her pregnant body. All she knew was that she was truly happy.

--

Somehow they managed to make their way down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen. From the outside looking in, the scene was straight out of a movie. The two boys hanging off their father's arms as he set them down at the breakfast table. Miley moving slowly steering her protruding stomach around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Piling eggs, toast, sausages, and bacon onto a platter she slowly made her way to the upper cabinet. Slowly she extended her hand to grab a pile of plate, before a strong pair of arms stopped her, wrapping itself around her waist.

"Uh, uh, uh. You know better than overexerting yourself, Miley."

Miley slowly turned a guilty expression on her face, before Nick continued, "Why don't' you sit down with the boys, I'll get the table set and bring out the food and drinks."

Miley smiled, before leaning in pressing her lips lightly against Nick's in a quick motion, before turning on the balls of her feet and padded across the cool wood floors. Settling into a seat in between the two toddlers.

"Mommy, are we going to Adam's today?" Cody questioned.

Miley turned to her right, her eyes settling on the little brown hair curled, and wide brown eyes, with a grin she nodded, "We are going to go over there after we are done with breakfast. So that means you have to finish all of your food, and when you are done, I need you and Ryan to clean up the mess you made in the playroom."

Ryan immediately broke out into a whine, "But Mommy!"

"Don't but Mommy me, you will pick up your toys quickly. And then Daddy will give you both a bath, while Mommy gets ready."

Nick reached the table just as Miley finished reprimanding the boys, setting the plates down onto the table he grinned, "That's right boys. Listen to Mommy."

Miley grinned turning her head to meet Nick's gaze. Their eyes locked for a few seconds as blue met brown, before she turned away shyly. Even after all the times that had passed between them, the butterflies were still there, fluttering just as strong.

With steady hands, they worked together and had the boys fed and cleaned up. Nick following close behind them heading into the playroom. Miley slowly cleared away the tables and rinsed the dishes before loading the dishwasher. Starting the load, she quickly grabbed the white rag, as she mop the water that splattered onto the counter and wiped off the table. With everything in its place, she made her way to the second floor, and down the hallway, passing the boy's adjoining bathroom. She could hear the sounds of giggles and laughter, a few splashes as she made her way into the master suite. Entering the large room, she made her way over to the chocolate wood framed bed, rumples sheets were strewn across the top. Making the bed quickly, she picked up the dirty clothes around the room, before tossing them into the woven hamper. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was close to 10AM, and headed for the shower.

--

Bathing both the boys quickly, Nick dried their messy mop of brown curls, before carrying the towel wrapped boys under each arms and into their room. Setting them down onto the ground, they immediately ran over to their piles of toys. Slowly he walked over to the dresser, tugging open the drawers he found clean underwear and undershirts. Quickly dressing them, he turned to the closet door sliding it open, he found matching blue and gray baseball shirts, a two pairs denim jeans. Helping the boys slip into their clothes he handed them their white socks and he watched them slowly slip the pair of cotton onto their little feet.

Grabbing a brush off the dresser surface, he ran the soft comb through their unruly curls each before he found their shoes. Packing a separate bag with a change of clothes and a few things he knew they would need. He finished quickly just as Miley stepped into the room freshly showered.

She glowed radiantly, as her soft chestnut curls cascaded down her back in soft swaying tendrils. Her bright blue eyes looked even brighter, highlighted with just a hint of mascara. Her face otherwise bare beside a healthy coat of peach lip gloss. Her creamy skin was covered with a white satin tank top that clung to the swell of her belly. A flare knee length skirt rested on her hips. She had a sheer cashmere tank top in a soft heather gray covering her bare arms and a matching pair of satin ballet flats completed the outfit. Nick's eyes drifted down to the wedding set that rested on her slender fingers, the gleaming diamond matched the matching pair she wore in her ears.

"You look beautiful," Nick said softly.

Miley lips jutted in a frown before she pouted, "Really? I think I look like a whale."

Crossing the small distance between them, Nick gathered her into his arms, the sweet smell of apples filled his nostrils, as he held her. His lips placing a chaste kiss onto her bare collarbone, was an intimate gesture, his words murmured against her skin, hot breath caused her body to shiver, "You are beautiful Miley. And I love you, and I love this little one." His hand rested on the swell of her belly, rubbing calming circles across her abdomen.

Miley broke out in a shy smiled before she kissed the top of his messy curls, "I love you too."

--

With a quick shower, the small Jonas' family were on their way. Dropping the boys off quickly at Emily and Joe's. They exchanged quick hellos before they left for the doctors. Entering into the clean waiting room of the doctor's office. He followed Miley up to the front desk as she checked in. Signing the few papers work, and exchanging her ID and insurance card, the found open seats near the corner of the room.

Nick sat quietly, his eyes watching Miley's hand as she quickly filled the forms with ease. He had remembered a time a few years before when Miley was pregnant the first time with the boys. The visit to the doctor's didn't go as smooth as they had planned.

**Flashback**

"_Family Medical History," Miley read out loud, the black ball point pen in her hand as she tapped it lightly in a steady rhythm against the clipboard. She turned and faced Nick, "well beside Diabetes, is their any other family medical history I should put down?"_

_Nick's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought before he shrugged, "I'm not sure, I though you knew all this stuff already."_

_The words slipped through his lips before he had a chance to retract them. He knew the extra hormones in Miley would sure cause a breakdown, and just as he suspected, he met her tear filled eyes filled to the brim, her lip jutted out in a pout, as she fought to stay in control of her emotion. And just as the damn broke, the tears fell from her eyes, as she started to break down in sobs, her words cut off in gasp of air, "D..d..d..do... you even... c..c..ca...care?"_

_With quick reflexes, he enveloped the hormonal Miley in his arms, stroking steady strokes down her back as he gathers his words wisely, "Of course I care Baby. I know you are probably nervous, I was being insensitive to your feelings. And I bet on top of everything you are feeling really stress, here let me take those and I'll fill those out."_

_Nodding her head, she handed over the clipboard and pen, before she managed to stammered out, "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. It's just I feel fat as a whale. I never knew that there would be so much paperwork to fill out. I'm hungry, and my backache. And you are being so good to be, and I'm such a mess."_

_Running his fingers through her hair, he set the clipboard down to the side, before he brought his hand out to brush away the tears. Kissing her cheek softly, he titled her head in his hand to meet his gaze before he spoke softly, "I love you Miley Ray. Whatever happens we are in this together."_

**End of Flashback**

He turned and watched Miley as she finished the last of the forms, before she handed him the clipboard, "Can you turn this in?"

He nodded taking the clipboard from her hand, and made his way to the front desk. Handing the paperwork over to the receptionist, he made his way back over to Miley's side.

Miley smiled as Nick sat back down beside her, he rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes he let out a sigh. She knew he was probably getting impatient with the waiting, she slowly laced her fingers through his, before resting her head softly onto his shoulder, she let out a sigh of content. Nick gaze down at Miley's head resting on his shoulder and smile, taking his other hand that was free, he placed it softly onto Miley's protruding stomach he drew small circles across the top before he heard Miley's soft voice.

"What do you think it is? A little Matthew or a little Megan Jonas?"

Nick let out a small laugh, rubbing her swollen belly, before he let out a sigh of content, "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me, as long as it is a healthy little baby. I'll be more than happy. What about you Mi?"

Miley smiled, placing her other hand on top of Nick's slowly his movement, "A healthy baby sounds perfect."

Before any other words could be exchanged the sound of the nurses voice filled the waiting room, "Mrs. Miley Jonas."

Helping Miley to her feet, they followed the nurse through the door and down the narrow hallway and into a small room. Running the quick test to check her blood pressure and pulse, the nurse quickly said goodbye before stepping out. And a few moments later the familiar doctor appeared.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Jonas. Don't you look absolutely glowing?" the male doctor's voice rang in the room.

Miley smiled before she greeted the doctor, "How are you Dr. Reynolds?"

He smiled widely, before he turned and extended a hand to shake with Nick, "How are you today Mr. Jonas?"

"I'm great, just here with Miley for her checkup." Nick replied.

Nodding, they quickly exchanged the formality questions, Dr. Reynolds checking over the numbers in Miley's chart. With that being finished, he helped her lay back onto the bed, as he prepared her stomach for the sonogram. Holding onto Nick's hand, as the doctor rubbed the cool gel onto her swollen stomach, he ran the wand across her flesh. Immediately they heard the steady rhythm of the baby's heartbeat, a smile cross both of there faces. Looking in the small black and white monitor, they saw the picture of the little baby in the screen. With a hearty chuckle, Dr. Reynolds spoke to the couple, "Well look here, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

Glancing at each other and silently conveying their silent message, Nick turned to the doctor before he nodded.

The doctor smile was wide, before he said softly, five words, and they felt whole.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl."

--

They left the doctor's office with permanent smiles across their faces. Quickly they made their way to Emily and Joe's to pick up the boys. The car moved passed the busy traffic of the crowded city streets, Miley rested her head against the window pane, watching the moving cars and people passing by. She couldn't believe that in a few more months she would be bringing another life into the world. Resting her hand softly on the swollen belly, she couldn't help but feel content. The world was at her feet.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

everything is in the middle of being written... :) so hang tight my lovely readers. I thank all of your for your continuous support. Updates are on their way, just a bit of my written work is going through the editing process. sigh... Just note that their is a poll in my profile page... hopefully you will check it out. Your opinion definitely matters.

fyi, I will be changing my penname. so hopefully I won't lose my fan base.  
**xotiffanytran**

_this note will be deleted when the next post is posted. _


End file.
